


The Familiarity of the Unfamiliarity of Love

by alittlebugsheadx



Series: Bughead prompts/one-shots [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead's amazed by Betts beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx





	The Familiarity of the Unfamiliarity of Love

Betty woke up with Jughead’s arm around her, holding her close, and his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Kissing it, he mumbled a ‘Good morning’ as she giggled at the sensation.

He pulled back to see her glowing smile, pearls she calls teeth, pretty, plump, pink lips. Her smile faded when she realised he was just staring at her, his head propped up by his elbow.

He brushed her arm with his thumb as he tried to memorise all the details of her gorgeous face.

Emerald eyes that made his insides wriggle under her strong gaze; yet filled with admiration, amusement and affection. How her eyebrow would arch at a certain angle when she tried to flirt; or her teeth would try and hold her bottom lip down, in an attempt to prevent a goofy smile.

But then he realised: it was a lost cause.

It was simply impossible to study her beautiful face in detail, because it was forever changing. New looks, new expressions. He couldn’t possibly become familiar with it all.

And maybe that’s the beauty behind love.

_It’s never familiar._

You can never truly anticipate something the way it turns out to be. Everything, every time is different, distinct and unique. That’s what makes love love. That’s what makes it special.

Nobody, heck not even two lovers ever experience the same feelings, emotions, thoughts, events.

She covered her face with her hands, desperate to avoid his strong gaze.

“Why are you staring at me? What is it? Stop it!” She squealed as he tickled her sides, in an attempt to get her to reveal the artwork that lay before him. She eventually gave in, but not without many more squeals of laughter beforehand.

He ended up pinning her down, arms to the sides of her head, and then he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers, letting go of her arms to cradle her jaw. Her own arms smoothly wrapped around his neck.

He pulled back, to study her imperfect perfections once again. And she saw the love in his eyes.

_She always did._

“What? What is it?” She whispered, almost as though the thoughts racing through his mind had the potential to break this spell they were under.

He let a small smile escape, “It’s just…I just…I look at you and…God, I mean, _look at you! _”__

She returned the smile. A small one, one of gratitude yet one of the reciprocation of his love and admiration.

“Betty Cooper, how did I ever get so lucky?” He chuckled before she placed her lips to his, once again.

That’s one thing he would never get tired of.

Then again, that’s probably due to the unique sensations every kiss Betty Cooper spared him, held.

_Damn._

_Betty Cooper and her kisses._

So maybe there is a certain familiarity with the unfamiliarity of love, after all.


End file.
